


hold my girl(s)

by bilexualclarke



Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lowkey Breeding Kink, and lowkey daddy kink, dont act surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: Annabelle curls closer into him with a pout, not content with sharing, and he kisses her forehead. Clarke’s heart surges with affection for him. Sometimes she doesn’t think her life is real, that she’s really been lucky enough to create this sweet little family with a man who she loves so much, a man who loves harder than anyone she knows.or, Bellamy is a hot dad.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: tumblr drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205977
Comments: 28
Kudos: 292





	hold my girl(s)

**Author's Note:**

> god, I haven't written bellarke in forever. or smut. I wrote this all in one sitting so... it is what it is.

The distant sound of crying reaches Clarke’s ears, and she puts down her paintbrush and pokes her head out of the makeshift garage-turned-studio Bellamy had renovated for her last summer. Madi is twirling around the kitchen in her tutu, humming one of the songs from _ Frozen 2 _ and ignoring her little sister, who is crying by the front door. Clarke covers her mouth to muffle a laugh as she watches Bellamy crouch in front of their daughter, trying to reason with her.

“Annabelle,” he says softly, one hand cupping her cheek and the other holding the garbage bag. “I’ll just be two seconds, I promise.”

“No, I go,” the two-year-old whimpers, wobbling over to the shoe rack by the door and grabbing her little pink fur boots. “I go, Dada.”

Clarke’s heart squeezes and she watches Bellamy hang his head. 

“No, just Dada is going,” Bellamy says, poking Annabelle’s leg. “It’s too cold, you don’t even have pants on.”

Their daughter has an affinity for going full Winnie the Pooh, running around the house with just a shirt and her diaper. It’s working out well now that they’ve started potty training, and Clarke runs cold so the house is always warm.

Bellamy tries to stand and go towards the door again, but Annabelle shrieks and throws herself at his legs. “Dada, Dada,” she cries. Bellamy makes a pained sound and scoops her into his arms. She nestles into the crook of his neck, her little fist grabbing the front of his shirt and holding on tight. He cuddles her close for a moment, kissing her head. 

“Don’t cry, honey,” he whispers. “Please don’t be sad. Dada’s coming right back.”

Annabelle is eventually appeased enough to be put down, but she watches with glistening eyes and a wobbling lip as Bellamy slips out the front door with the bag of trash, closing it quickly behind him so the cold February air doesn’t seep into the house. Clarke watches as Annabelle keeps her eyes on the door, swaying on her little bare feet as the longest twenty seconds passes and Bellamy comes back in, hands empty and smiling wide.

“Dada!” Annabelle squeals, throwing her arms wide.

“I told you I’d come back!” Bellamy laughs, crouching down so he can gather her into his arms again. 

“Dada back,” she affirms, and when she rests her head on his shoulder her eyes travel behind him and she spots Clarke, blowing her cover. “Mama!”

Bellamy turns, and  _ fuck _ , his smile never fails to blow Clarke away. They’re going on ten years together and he still looks at her the same way they did on the night they met, like he’s trying to soak all of her in at once, like if he blinks she’s going to disappear. 

“You spying on us?” he teases, and Clarke opens the door all the way and steps inside. Madi spins around her, her sock-clad feet sliding all over the kitchen floor. She’s moved onto  _ Tangled _ songs now. 

“Maybe a little,” Clarke admits. She scoops Madi up mid-twirl and plonks her on her hip, making the little girl laugh. She’s six now, and not nearly as light as her little sister, but Clarke dreads the day when she’ll no longer want to be held anymore. Madi is a momma’s girl, and she’s never turned down an excuse for a snuggle. 

“C’mere,” Bellamy says, extending his free arm to her. “Let me hold all my girls.”

Clarke fits herself into his embrace, expecting him just to squeeze her close, but she squeaks in surprise when he ducks down and slides his arm around her thighs, lifting her and Madi into his arms as well.

“Bellamy!” she laughs breathlessly. He holds them with ease, grinning as Madi stretches her arms up and her fingertips just brush the ceiling.

“Daddy, I’m tall!”

“Look at that!” Bellamy says, feigning shock. “You’re taller than me now!”

Annabelle curls closer into him with a pout, not content with sharing, and he kisses her forehead. Clarke’s heart surges with affection for him. Sometimes she doesn’t think her life is real, that she’s really been lucky enough to create this sweet little family with a man who she loves so much, a man who loves harder than anyone she knows. 

When he eventually puts them all down, Clarke sends Madi and Annabelle off to their room with instructions for Madi to get her and her sister ready for their nighttime bath. While they take off down the hall, Clarke grabs the front of Bellamy’s shirt and tugs his mouth down to hers.

He makes a surprised noise against her lips but needs no help getting caught up to speed, both hands already sliding down her waist to squeeze her ass while she bites his lower lip. He’s grown a beard this winter, a recent development that she is quite the fan of. She loves the feeling of the coarse hair scraping against her skin, leaving red marks around her lips, her neck, the insides of her thighs. 

“I love you,” she whispers against his mouth. Then, without giving him a chance to respond, she gives him one dirty, lingering kiss, and follows her girls down the hall. 

* * *

The bathtub is drained, wet hair and dirty teeth are brushed, and half a dozen bedtime stories are read. The house is dark and quiet, a fresh layer of snow is leisurely falling to the ground, and Clarke has her face stuffed into a pillow as Bellamy fucks her out of her mind. 

“God, you’re fucking incredible,” he growls, leaning over her to kiss her temple and brush her hair off her sweaty forehead, the hard planes of his chest pressing up against her back. “Amazing, baby. Taking me so well.”

The sheets are wet beneath them and if she were to lean back and kiss him right now she would taste her cunt on his tongue. 

“ _ More _ ,” she groans into the pillow, wiggling her hips, urging him on. His cock throbs inside her and he grabs a fistful of her hair, holding her head down as he snaps his hips forward. She stutters out an appreciative moan, already close to her third orgasm of the night. 

“So fucking greedy,” Bellamy murmurs as he fucks into her, slow and deep, the way he knows she likes it when they’ve been going for a while. Her cunt is impossibly tight around him, and he knows if he keeps this pace he’ll have her shaking and soaking the sheets again in barely a minute. “My greedy girl, always so desperate for my cock.”

“I love it,” she gasps out, her knuckles white as her fingers twist in the fabric of the duvet. “I’m so close, Bell. Come in me.”

“Yeah? You want my cum?”

She nods, breath hitching when he slips a hand in between her and the bed and circles her clit with two practiced fingers. “ _ Please _ . Want you to fill me up.” 

Then she lifts her head, and if her asking him to come inside her wasn’t enough to send him over the edge, she looks back at him with a hungry stare and delivers the killing blow. “Don’t you want to give me another baby, Daddy?”

Bellamy grits his teeth, manages to hold off long enough to feel the first spasms of her cunt before he follows her over the edge, spilling inside her with a guttural moan as she buries her scream into the pillows. He lets go of her hair and rubs his hand up and down her back as she comes down, waiting for her breaths to return to normal before flipping her onto her back, careful to avoid the gigantic wet patch beneath them. She lets him press her thighs to her stomach, wraps her arms around her knees and holds them there with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks as he slips two fingers inside her.

“I’ll give you another baby,” he murmurs, his thumb rubbing slow circles over her clit to help her come down as he slips a third finger inside her, not moving them, just making sure she stays full of his cum. “Daddy will give you whatever you want.”

Clarke smiles up at the ceiling. He always has.

* * *

The following Christmas, there are five stockings hung by the fireplace: Clarke, Bellamy, Madi, Annabelle, and one for little baby Rose. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone has been staying safe & healthy! <3 I'm now on tumblr as @valkyrhys if anyone wants to chat :)


End file.
